


Christmas Spirit

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	Christmas Spirit

Title: Christmas Spirit  
Chapters:Oneshot  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fallen_am_i**](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: Romance, fluff, stupid xD I try to be funny again  
Warnings:Boylove  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Tora x Saga  
Synopsis:  “Christmas spirit was never involved with me, or the opposite...”  
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xme_chanx**](http://xme-chanx.livejournal.com/)   for beta reading :3

 

**Christmas Spirit:**

 

When this time of the year comes, it's too easy to recognize it. You know, everyone giving around stupid smiles, lots of seasonal presents arriving at shops. Spoiled children asking for everything they see on TV. Single romantics dreaming the prince or princess in their winter cap, those in relationship imagining their bond becoming bolder and of course, hot sex near the fireplace. Trees, decorations, snow, two or three people in Santa-Clause's costume at every corner of the town. Presents, elves who make them happily, more presents. And then, the fairy-tales. The place where Santa lives, the list with the good and the bad children, the socks on the fireplace. Christmas turkey, food, smiles, carols, children waking you up in the morning with their screaming like, singing voices, stupid parties, stupid events, cold, sweet talk and stupidly happy people around and-

“Gah! I don't know what the hell happens to people when Christmas come!” I whined as I snapped out of my thoughts, feeling all those images drowning me mercilessly. My best friend, Nao, just laughed, ignoring my grumpy face, as he did every time I was pouting.

“It is called 'Christmas spirit', Sagacchi!” he answered back with that irritatingly amused voice of his, singing between the words a random song about Christmas again. “It's that time of the year that everyone discovers the best of himself, doing good things and spending beautiful time with beloved people!” His voice was full of enthusiasm as his hands flailed around, doing some magical moves at my side, like he was casting some kind of spell. It didn't seem to work though, as just another snort was exhaled from my mouth.

“Why are you decorating my house anyway!” I insisted, making my lovely drummer's sweet face to take a dramatic expression, shaking his face in disappointment.

“Well, there are some _mean_ people who ignore the Christmas spirit, but I have to inform you that they _won't_ escape from it!” He covered himself with a large red ribbon, fluttering his eyes playfully. “It will get you Sakamoto, and you'll be worse than all those romantic people you make fun of! Now, give me a hand!”

“No!” I shook my head stubbornly. It was his idea after all, calling the guys over and have a small Christmas Eve party. I never got a question about it! I just woke up from a door banging and phone-calls from Shou, informing that he would come later with the other two. And then Nao invaded my house, with two big boxes with shiny and creepy stuff and a smaller one, that was smelling nice. “ **You** started it, so **you** and your little helpers will finish it!” The irony was clear in my throat, though the image of Hiroto with a green, pointy hat, was not that bad. He was tiny and he would be so cute!... And I knew that he would kill me if I ever told him that...

I plopped on my bed, Nao's whines being muted in my mind. It was the same every year after all, except the messing up my house detail. But nothing else was changing. Everyone was happy, energy overflowing from them, their voices singing about the beauty of that time, but I was not like that. I felt no warmth in my heart, my lips were refusing to smile. Because no matter how many people were around me, I still felt so out of it. Cold and lonely. “Christmas spirit was never involved with me, or the opposite...” I raised a hand up, closing an eye as I tried to hold with my thumb and index finger the too glamorous star at the top of a too much decorated Christmas tree. I laughed with the idea, of how easy it seemed to hold it. “It's not like I got once hurt at that period and I hate them since... I just never felt close to them, touched by all that...” I showed of all the weird things around my room, snowmen and deers, even a funny hat that Chiko was munching with mania. “Tell me cold or cruel, I don't care!”

But Nao was not ready to tell something like that. The way his brows curled, his mouth turning up on a playful smile, his eyes widening, ready to describe a new and amazing fantasy, were all pointing to _that_ kind of thing.

“Don't even dare!” I warned with a frown, my index finger moving back and forth in a warning. “Don't try to tell me about Christmas and love, okay?”

“You are just a disbeliever...” he retorted, his round eyes glaring at me, shrugging me off like I was the lowest kind of existence. “But I will make you believe at Christmas! The celebration itself will!” He pointed an accusing finger at me before he turned back to work. “Are you sure you won't help? It's too high for me to hang those!”

“Do it yourself!” I whined, feeling that whole talk disturbing me. I glared at the ribbons he wanted to hang at my curtains. “Your taste sucks!” I shook my head. “And yes, I am a disbeliever, and _please_ leave me like that!” I sighed at his pleading face, with a kick in the air I was up on my feet, grabbing the ribbon harshly and making a wince. “It is not like I’ll wish for love and my gorgeous prince will come on my door!”

I jumped a little as the bell rang. For some tiny moments I probably had an unreadable face -or even a ridiculous one- because Nao's grin was so wide, yes, I would call it... evil. “Shut up!” I mumbled as I shove my friend to go and open the door as my feet were supported on their tips, getting the height I needed for the stupid decoration on the stupid curtain. From the inside I could hear laughs and chuckles, teases and shivers from the cold outside. I could hear plastic bags and boxes crawling, Shou whining about presents and taking care of them between early christmas wishes, echoing in muffling sounds from the living-room. As every time before, I answered with a smile, feeling appreciation about my friends and bandmates doing this for me, but at the same time, I was feeling nothing about the celebration. The guys loved me without that pointless day and so did I. This was just for the eyes and for pockets to get emptier. I grumped a little as my hands were hurting and the curtain was still naked.

“I am going to need a chair...” I concluded finally, ready to pull away and look for something to use and get taller. Or not...

Strong, large hands cupped my own, taking the fabric and raising it higher. Moves so gently and soft, and a warmth on my back. A warmth, as I could feel another body close to my own. Bigger, stronger, taller. And it felt nice, it smelt nice... A heavy perfume that I could easily recognize, some strands of black hair tickling my face as those hands were steadying the decoration way easier than I would ever manage to. I was trapped between his figure and the window, in a small, sweet cage that made me feel safe. My back was getting warm by his discrete and random touch every time he was leaning closer. His lips pursing as he was focused on pinning the ribbon right, beautiful eyes calculating the right places, those same eyes making that warmth flow all over my body. My hands and legs, my chest, my cheek. I made a note to turn the heater off. Judging by my almost burning self, it was too hot in there.

“Do you want it higher maybe?” His low and kind voice asked, hazel eyes lowering down, looking for an answer.

As I was lost in time and space for mere moments, lost at the depth of that sight and the sweetness of his breath, I twitched, blinking a few times before my brain processed what he asked. I gave him an awkward smile, shaking my head slightly. “No, Tora, I think it's alright...” My eyes were locked at those mysterious orbs, always changing hue of color under a different light.

“Good...” he nodded, but his hands remained upwards. “You know though, you should look at it before you tell me, right?” A slight teasing tone. “That fancy ribbon is not where you look at!” Damn his stupid voice, his teases and the heater that made my face burn brighter!

“That means that you were not looking up too, right?” I asked in uncertainty, and a sly smirk painted my lips. That was it! That was what someone earned for teasing Saga!

He coughed and pulled his hands down finally, pulling away and leaving me with a disturbing cold surrounding me. I stared at his face. A nervous tone was painted on it and it was like he wanted to say something, his mouth opening to close again and his hands fumbling with his shirt, a move that Tora was always doing when he was thoughtful. Or, uncomfortable. But there was no chance for me to ask or force him to talk, as the other thee stomped inside, my lap filling with two bodies jumping at me and circling around my body. Gosh! For a moment I thought we would fall down! I giggled as I gasped for air, pulling away and restarting the hugs with one at a time, beginning with Hiroto. As expected, he threatened to kill me if I would ever bring back the green, pointy hat again. A shame, cause it would really look cute on him... As I hugged Shou, my eyes fell quickly at him again. Tora was smiling. It seemed that he was fine right then, and he had noticed me too, as he mouthed quietly some words.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

Not him too! I frowned, darting my tongue out and my lips parted to form words too.

 _FUCK YOU_ , I spelled in return. He bursted to a loud laughter.

 

* * * *

 

Whatever Nao wanted to prove to me, I knew that it was not going to work. Well, seriously not after some signs I got after our little talk. The problem was not just that I was not a Christmas believer, it seemed that the whole event was hostile against me! Maybe because I never believed but... Come on! How is anyone going to like Christmas after things like that?

At first, as we all were talking lively in the living-room, a disturbing smell invaded our nostrils, along with the view of black smoke from my precious and once beautiful kitchen. The cookies Nao and Hiroto tried to bake were back as coal, and I felt no mercy when I dropped them in the littler bin. “It happens...” I told them with a supporting nod, trying to wipe out the terror in their faces, as they saw their cute creations turning up black, formless and stinky. They were like two small and sweet kids, and I knew what would make their mod up. A game always helps children to cheer up, right?

And so it happened, as we played a couple of board games, cursing and glaring at Shou, who seemed the luckiest one. I ended up a few times with Tora as my partner and that helped me examine him better. I knew the guy for years, but I was always impressed by how bright and cooperating he was. My eyes were often locked on his thin lips, whispering softly at me to cheat and peak at Nao's cards. I was still wandering about what he wanted to say, if he wanted to say anything. He seemed so awkward back then that I felt almost guilty about it. Though he looked just fine, teasing and poking me as always. And I reacted back, pushing and tickling him, laughing hard. Till a new smell wiped those laughs off, a smell that was accompanied by a bright light. Fabric burning. With terror, five heads were turned at my fireplace, watching the Christmas sock Nao bought for me turning to dust. Oh great!

More smoke, more stressed shouts and of course, more hysteric laughs, as Nao found the whole thing ridiculous. I didn't though. And how could I, when it was a matter of time for my living-room to get on fire! So in the end, that once red and gold sock was wet and thrown away, the room was full of coal and smoke dust, the smell making me cough violently. Me and my asthma.

“Are you okay?” The same strong hand from before, now pulling me in a corner, opening the window wide for me, patting my back till I was not gasping anymore. And opening it was a good idea, as it was a chance for the heat to cease down a little, for my cheek to get to their usual pale color. But I was not okay and I made sure to show it to him. Eyes full of complaints and anger about a celebration I never cared about before. Tora's lips trembled, as if he was ready to tell me something sweet, some nice words with his gentle voice. And it was something that I really needed right then, as I leaned slowly on his shoulder with a sigh. That comfort, that support...

“I know what will cheer Saga up!” Nao echoed from behind me, his lap full of colorful boxes at many different sizes. “Presents!”

I highly doubted about it, but I got off Tora's embrace none the less, sitting right next to him. Again that feeling of loss inside me, though I didn't stop to wander about it too much, as a small pile of present was placed on my hands. A quite big one with an ugly green bow -Nao's or sure-, a small and thin one, looking like a CD that I remembered mentioning to Hiroto, a rather playful one, with bold pink paper and a silverish, well made ribbon, Shou's label as I could guess... And a really small one. I smiled at the last of the team. Practical as always, that Tora...

And it seemed that I had guessed right. The first one was a new cooking device, including a book with recipes Nao liked. I rolled my eyes. He was also practical as it seemed, maybe too practical! The second was indeed the CD I wanted. Luckily Hiroto knew what to buy, and I hoped deeply that he wouldn't get mad with the green pointy hat I bought for him, along with his real present of course. Third came that fancy one, although I was so curious to see what Tora got me. He seemed a little on edge too. Like, everyone else was focused at their packs, laughing and hugging their presents, but he had pulled them away, keeping only one in front of him, slowly peeling the paper off while his eyes were locked at my small black box. With a small shrug I focused on the fancy box, finally ripping the paper, opening it and...

“Shou...” my voice was serious in a confused way, as I slowly pulled out it's content. I sighed. “I think you bought that a few numbers bigger...”

I didn't really understand the purpose of that certain present. I didn't have any fetishes like that, and as I good friend he should know it. But when his blond head turned along with the others, when his naturally wide eyes grew twice as big, and when his cheek were heated with fire, then I knew what was wrong.

That was a misunderstanding.

“Oh my god!” Sou screamed as he snatched a deep red, laced bra from my hands, his voice echoing louder than all the mad laughter around. “That stupid sales girl! I am afraid that your perfect shirt is at some chick's house, Saga!”

More laughs and more shock from Shou. “It's ok!” I smiled softly between pants and gasps from air, as my belly was hurting fro all that heartily laughter. So, at least two of the presents were fine and that was a good sign for me! I sighed in relief, still not believing at Christmas, but I was believing at my friends!

The moment my fingers fumbled with the gray ribbon at that last present I felt a pair of hazel eyes locking at me. He looked eager and stressed. Was he worried? I never found out, as a new voice echoed, along with loud barks.

“Saga look! I bought Chiko a present too!”

I shook my head at Hiroto, who couldn't understand why I didn't look satisfied.

“Pon...” I started slowly, checking at my dog biting his neck while running around mad. “Chiko doesn't like bows on his collar. They make him a little stressed...”

“I... But Mogu likes them and...” the small guitarist looked at the canine, being almost out of control, sighing in the end. “I'll take it off, sorry!” he shouted as he ran behind Chiko. Because it finally dawned to him.

There was a big difference between Mogu and Chiko, you see. A difference in kilos and height. Mogu couldn't pull table covers off, run over a table of opened presents and break them down, or shove down a big christmas tree. But Chiko could. An he actually did it, whimpering lowly when he saw my glare, finally getting rid of that bow. That was for a flash of moments though, as a sound was heard and all the lights went off. The cherry on top in that disastrous Christmas Eve. I breathed lowly as I stood up, searching for candles and torches.

“I'll go check at the basement...” I said blankly, looking towards the main door when a hand stopped me. Nao.

“Stay here...” he said calmly. “I am better than you at those things anyway!” And he was indeed. “Shou, I am going to need a hand! The rest of you stay still till we come back. Especially you, Hiroto!” Our small guitarist nodded shyly, probably feeling bad, though I was not mad at all with him. He took a whining Chiko and went to my bedroom to relax a little. So, as the main door closed, I moved at the previously opened window, the only place that was lighting the room up. I sighed desperately.

“Christmas suck, huh?”

I had almost forgotten about Tora until his shadow fell on my own, my back getting warm again from his chest as he sat right behind me, with a hand resting on the glass, so close to my face. I raised my head up, facing his chin, giving him a bitter smile. “It was not the best experience you know...” I snorted, looking outside the window again. “There is no way to believe at them after that, but at least you tried...” I was disappointed, because for a small moment I had believed in that so called Christmas spirit, but that moment was long gone.

 

“Well, I think that Christmas already shared their magic with you...”

His words pinched me. “Are you fucking kidding me?” I snapped, turning between his hands to face him. My hands flailed around, showing the messy and empty living-room. “Where the hell do you see the warmth or happiness here?”

Tora hummed, never losing his calmness. “Let me take that as an insult!” he snorted, confusing me even more. “Me, Shou. Nao, Hiroto! All of us were gathered here for you and only! To make you smile and see how that day should be! Do you really think we couldn't see how lonely you were?”

I but my lower lip. How selfish I really was! “Sorry...” I mumbled, watching his eyes softening a little. But again, I was too selfish to accept that I had lost that small bet. Well, it was not really a bet, but it was my stupid way of facing some things. “W-What about Christmas presents? I have no presents left! Chiko ruined them all and one was not even mine!”

Tora just shook his head, laughing softly. “You keep on fighting it... but you are wrong! There is one present left!”

And with that, he slipped between my fingers the small black box with the gray ribbon. I had totally forgotten that! As words were not needed, I pulled that nice gray line and opened the box, revealing a silver lighter. Something so pretty and elegant, with small details and a beautiful butterfly carved on it, with wings wide open, like it was ready to fly far away...

“So pretty!” I gasped, taking the small object in my hands and admiring it at the moonlight. “Thank you, Tora...” I was still in awe. “I will use it every time I smoke and-” I trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed at my words. Tora wouldn't are anyway. But I was still pouting, too stubborn to admit my loss once again.

“What is it now?” he asked, a perfect brow cocking in question.

“One last thing...” my index finger was raised up, to emphasize that exact thing. “One that Nao always teases me about, his favorite one I guess, and the one I don't have!” I blushed, and that time it was not from the damn heater. Those piercing, curious eyes were meting me down. “Christmas love!” I exhaled in a weak complaint. “Where is my Christmas love?” I pouted, ready to turn my back at him again, sulking on the window glass.

“Oh, shut up!” I had barely the time to hear his low, whispering voice before I was pulled back, my body glues on his own, locked between his torso and hands caressing my back. I was taken by surprise, gasping, and I was ready to question his actions, to whine because friendly love was not included, when he did it. He indeed shut me up with his lips, soft petals caressing my own, tasting and nibbling gently, asking kindly for an entrance that I willingly accepted. I was shocked, shocked and dizzy from his smell, his taste, his touch on my hair and body, making my stomach flutter madly. And the only thing I could do was to cling on him, my fists clenching at his shirt as I was seeing stars and fireworks and colors. So many colors, even with my eyes open. Then I realized that the power was back, and those colors were from the lights on the fallen tree, blue and red and green and yellow. It seemed that Nao worked it out down there, but I didn't care any more. The burned cookies and shock, the broken presents and messed up house had no meaning for me right at that time, as I was witnessing what real Christmas magic was. The magic _he_ showed to me...

“Hey guys! I-” Nao was shut up too, but in a different way. Shou's hand was on his mouth, as both of them stopped on their tracks. Hiroto came in the room too giving out an amazed gasp before Shou's hands reached him too. We laughed and pulled back, not really awkward with it, maybe a little embarrassed. But no one seemed to not expect it, in a weird way. Like they knew. Dammit, I had to interrogate Nao later!

“We'll take Chiko for a walk!” our vocalist said. “Call us when...” He gave me a knowing look and a wink. I nodded, watching those three and my dog disappearing with laughs and teasing chuckled.

“Merry Christmas...” he whispered, victory visible in his voice. I sighed with a chuckle, it was time to admit it anyway.

“Merry Christmas...” I said back, ready to pout, but how could I, when I was kissed that lovingly by that man? Maybe Christmas was not that bad of a day after all... Correction. It was an **awesome** day!

“Hey Tora...” I said between kisses that were taking my breath away. “Wanna spend the night here?” Yes, I was daring enough to ask that bluntly. “Now that I am friendly with that day, I would like to try out some things...” My eyes fell on the fireplace and a sly smirk was plastered on his lips. He totally got what I meant!

“Of course!” he said, shutting my mouth again before he pulled back. It was time to call the others back, it was so cold outside... Plus we had all the time we needed later, to taste the romanticism on that beautiful day.

And guess what, I was eager about it...

* * *

 

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, though belated, and happy new year for when it comes xD So, this is a belated Christmas fic i thought about, and I was finally able to post! :3 I hope you'll enjoy it's silliness! 8D That'sa small break before i return with chapter two from B.I.T.D. in a few days! Enjoyi reading~ <3  
Comments are always apreciated :3


End file.
